Birthday Bumps
by MiaoShou
Summary: Birthday fic for L. Yaoi XD


_Okay. First off, it's my birthday. So you can all forgive me for not answering my mail for just about the whole of October – I've been busy and I haven't had time. And I'm drunk, so excuse me if I don't make sense. XD_

_Second – to those who have asked, I haven't lost interest in any of my fics and I intend to finish all of them. In fact, I like writing them even more than you like reading them. I just haven't had time - because of the aforementioned busy personal stuff._

_Right, third off or whatever number we got to – thanks to recipe for insanity for beta-reading this at the last minute despite having it landed in her lap like a surprising orphan. Thank you! XXXX_

_And now on to the story – it's L's birthday. and this is a one-shot for him. Happy birthday, L! XD_

_For those who don't know what birthday bumps are - they're when it's your birthday and your friends - or if you don't have any friends, some other random enemies - get you in a blanket or a coat and bump you up and down on some hard surface, one time for every year of your age. Okay, some of you will have children some day. At this point, may I recommend that you enrol your offspring in a Martial Arts class as soon as they can walk. That will avoid this humiliating ordeal....  
_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

L woke early. Stared around the dimly lit bedroom in thought, his eyes finally drifting down onto the form of his sleeping partner and suspect. The boy was perfect in sleep. Beautiful, innocent-looking and best of all, silent. No complaints about chains, excessive cake consumption or the detective's own inability to sleep more than a maximum of five hours a night.

L leaned his tangled head back against the pillows and closed his eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet. Two minutes and fifteen seconds later, he decided he'd enjoyed it for long enough and was bored. Besides, he had plans for today and they involved Raito being awake.

He bounced up and down on the bed impatiently, but that seemed to have no result. What would wake the tired teen? A dark and devilish grin spread across the scheming detective's face and he leaned out of bed, fumbling around underneath it until he found –

"Cake!" He smiled as he brought up the Tupperware box containing his emergency supply. Delving into the bedside cabinet drawer for a fork, he opened the box and helped himself to the first mouthful. Then waited.

It took all of thirty seconds for Raito to proceed from first eye-crack to full, indignant wakefulness. L was impressed. He gave his scowling partner a seraphic smile as the teen spluttered for words.

"Cake!" Raito finally managed, though not in the loving tones L had uttered the word. "Cake! In bed! What do you think you're doing, Ryuuzaki? You're going to get the sheets covered in crumbs and cream!"

"But Raito-kun," L widened his eyes, adopted a look of victimised sadness and played his trump card. "It's my birthday."

"I don't care if it's –" Raito's brain caught up with his runaway voice and applied the brakes. "Your birthday? Today?"

"Today," L agreed. "Today is my birthday," he added, just in case the message hadn't sunk in.

"What?" Raito stared in horror, cake forgotten. "But – why didn't you tell me? I haven't got you anything!"

"I didn't expect it," L said, with a wistful glance at his cake-box as he put the lid back on.

"Eat the damn thing!" Raito commanded. "And – and I'll – I'll – I need the internet! I need Amazon!"

"Wait!" L reached out and grabbed his fast-departing friend's arm. Raito fleeing the room to indulge in a frenzy of guilt-fueled internet shopping was no part of his plan. "Raito-kun should not rush away in such a hurry. We are chained together, remember. And I want to have a lie-in."

"A lie-in?" The bemused brunet gaped at L as if such a thing was unheard of. Which, for the insomniac, it was. "Why?"

"It's my birthday," L repeated, feeling that was all the explanation he needed to give. "A person can do whatever they wish on their birthday, can't they, Raito-kun?"

"Um, yes, I suppose so," Raito agreed. "It's just not something I thought you'd ever want to do. Usually you're up and about long before I want to. In fact, the other day, you said you got bored lying in bed listening to me snore. Which I don't."

"But Raito-kun is not snoring now," L remarked. "He is awake and can provide me with intelligent conversation to while away my time of relaxation. A cup of tea would be nice too."

"You'll have to come with me," Raito said, rattling the chain, but, uncharacteristically, refraining from directing his usual bitter comments toward it.

"Of course," L leapt happily from the bed. "We can bring back some cookies with us too. And some healthy breakfast for Raito-kun of course."

Some moments later, the detective was once again ensconced in his bed, surrounded by tea, Hello Panda cookies, half a melon, a box of chocolate donuts and Raito. Things, he reflected, didn't get any better than this; as he opened the cake-box again, ignoring his partner's wince of disgust.

"Melon?" he offered, that being the only thing the clean-eating teen was likely to accept.

"No, I'm not hungry yet," Raito declined, sipping his own cup of coffee and watching L eat his own sugar-laden breakfast as if the sight was likely to put him off food forever. "So, um, Ryuuzaki, how old are you exactly?"

L put his head on one side, regarding his friend's face speculatively.

"I'm not asking because I'm Kira!" Raito interpreted the questioning look. "I was just interested, that's all. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I'm twenty-five," L replied.

"Oh." The boy grinned, Kira-accusation temper defused. "Twenty-five? You're getting on a bit then. You won't be young and frisky for much longer."

"I can assure Raito-kun –" the detective began, before realising his suspect was playing right into his hands. "Yes, it's true," he changed tack with a heavy sigh. "And this case, Raito-kun – it's the most dangerous one I've ever had. Who knows if I'll live to see another birthday? It occurs to me, there are so many things I haven't had the chance to do."

"Don't say that, Ryuuzaki!" Raito leaned toward the wilting detective, an earnest expression on his face. "You know I won't let Kira kill you. I'd die myself before I let anything happen to you!"

"Raito-kun is very loyal," L murmured plaintively, groaning inwardly as the conversation took this cheesy turn. "He is so helpful to me in my work. At least, if I die, I can be happy that I have finally had a friend."

"Of course we're friends, Ryuuzaki!" Raito declared, eyes shining. "And it's not just because I want to work with you. If you weren't L, if you were just Ryuuzaki, I'd like you just as much!"

"As I would you, Raito-kun," L agreed, wondering to himself how many more corny compliments he could stand. "It's good to know that I've experienced friendship. Even if I've unfortunately never had the chance to be involved in any closer relationship."

"You mean – romance?" Raito asked, thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure if I'd go that far." L hung his head, aiming for an air of shy insecurity. "I don't think someone like myself could ever expect anybody to have romantic feelings for them."

"No – Ryuuzaki –"

"But I'd like to have sex before I die," L interrupted rapidly, before the teen could come out with another slew of platitudes from his seemingly endless supply.

"Sex?" Raito's eyes were round and amazed.

"Yes, sex," L said, in some irritation. "Sex, Raito-kun. When two people get naked and –"

"I know what sex is, Ryuuzaki!" the boy hastened to assure his friend.

"Of course you do, Raito-kun." L smiled at his partner, privately deciding that if the teen's blush was anything to go by, he'd never actually _experienced_ sex. No matter. It put them on an equal footing. "It was just something that crossed my mind – that I wish I knew what it was like. Just in case, you know, Kira kills me and then it's too late."

"Well, um, how would you do that?" Raito wondered. "You don't go out. And there's not a lot of choice here of, um, partners. Well, there are the people on the team…"

"I'm not _that_ desperate, Raito-kun!" L said, ascerbically. "And in some cases, I'd _rather_ be dead."

"Good point," the teen conceded. "Well, there's Misa."

"Who thinks I am a pervert who is trying to steal her boyfriend," L demurred, deciding it was time to drop a gentle hint to his bone-headed companion. Surely to God, Raito knew how attractive he was? Unless, perhaps, he just found L so utterly repulsive… the detective sighed.

"Ryuuzaki, I'm not Misa's boyfriend." Raito patted the older man gently on the arm. "She just thinks I am. I don't mind what she does. In fact, I'd be grateful if she found somebody else."

"Maybe so, but it's not going to be me," L assured the boy fervently. "I like her as little as you do."

"If you don't want anyone on the team, and you don't like Misa," Raito rambled on, the tousle-haired detective waiting patiently for him to reach a conclusion. "And I imagine Watari's out of the question…"

"Wash your mouth out!" L exclaimed. "He's like a father to me! Well, an uncle, anyway. At least, a much older cousin!"

"Exactly," Raito agreed. "So, uh, well, that only leaves… um." He glanced up at the detective through his eyelashes, his face a brighter shade of red than L had ever seen it.

"Raito-kun would not want to do such a thing with me." L stared sadly down at his knees. "He is popular and beautiful and can have anyone he wishes."

"Ryuuzaki, if this is what you'd like, I'll do it!" Raito declared. "After all, I haven't got you a birthday present and –" he fell silent, catching L's eyes as the detective looked up. L saw surprise, awareness, calculation, all pass through the limpid amber orbs in a fraction of a second, then the boy smiled. "You know I'll do anything you want, Ryuuzaki. We're friends, aren't we?"

"Yes, Raito-kun," L agreed, wondering what had just gone through the enigmatic teen's mind. What did he suspect?

"So what should we do?" Raito gave the detective an uncertain glance.

"Raito-kun does not know?" L was surprised. "We kiss and touch each other and perhaps undress and then – but first, let us be rid of this." He slid his hand under the pillow and retrieved the key to their handcuffs, unfastening them and coiling the chain into a loop.

"You're letting me go?" Raito questioned.

"I do not think Raito-kun will escape me while he is actually in my arms," L remarked. "Or when part of me is inside of him."

He placed the chain on the bedside cabinet, watching Raito out of the corner of his eye as the teen processed that particular piece of information.

"So – you think you're going to be on top?" Raito concluded.

"It's my –"

"Yes, your birthday, I know," Raito huffed. "Very well, if that's what we're going to do, let's get on with it."

"Raito does not sound very eager," L gave the boy his patented chibi-look Mk I.

"I've seen you in the shower, Ryuuzaki," was Raito's comment. "I'm not that eager to not be able to sit down comfortably for a week."

"I will be gentle with Raito," L offered. "I have lube in the drawer here, if we use plenty of that, I'm sure it will not be too uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable isn't a problem," Raito grumbled. "Downright painful is what I'm trying to avoid."

"Raito-kun talks too much." L came to the conclusion that if this was ever going to be more than a conversation, it was up to him to move things along. He reached out and grabbed his wide-eyed partner, pulling the boy toward him and applying his lips enthusiastically to somewhere in the region of Raito's mouth.

After some readjustment, mostly on Raito's part, since he seemed to be the more expert of the two of them, L wondered why he had spent so much of his life chasing criminals and so little of it kissing. The feel of Raito's mouth on his was heaven, the warmth and firmness of the boy's lips and the taste of him more arousing than anything L had ever experienced.

"Hmh, Raito," he murmured happily, relinquishing lips for the moment, to bury his face in the soft skin of the younger man's neck, licking and sucking at it hungrily.

"Shirt," Raito commanded, pulling the baggy garment up the detective's body and over his head. He ran his tongue over the milk-white skin of L's shoulder, as the older man attempted to relieve him of his own clothing, fumbling at the buttons of Raito's pyjama top, then finally giving up and ripping it off him.

"You owe me pyjamas," Raito muttered and any protest L might have been going to make to that was forgotten as firm lips closed over his nipple, the boy's tongue flicking lightly over the stiffening bud.

L groaned, throwing the ruined shirt to one side and grasping two handfuls of cinnamon hair, leaning back as Raito slid down the older man's body, using his mouth to tease and torment him, licking a trail down his abdomen.

"Ahh, Raito," L murmured happily. "Yes. I want to be your breakfast."

"Better than cake." Raito's voice was muffled, his lips kissing along the line of the detective's pyjama pants, hands on either side sliding them slowly off his hips.

"Raito is eager to have me naked." L wriggled, helping the pyjamas on their way down.

"Mhm." Raito seemed at a loss for words as he revealed the detective's eager erection. He glanced up at L dubiously. "It's a lot bigger than it is in the shower."

"Raito-kun need not worry, it is very friendly and civilised," L told the boy, not quite sure just what he was saying at the moment. Practically all of his mind was occupied with the need to have Raito touch him – there. Or even better, use his mouth on him. Or anything – he groaned as the boy's face pressed close to him, the burning skin of Raito's cheek buried in the wild black tuft of hair that surrounded his jutting cock. The teen's arms were around him, holding him tight and L stroked his fingers over Raito's head, considering for a moment the strange, convoluted, thoughts that lay within, so like his own. He sighed, then moaned as the younger man's head dipped lower, giving in to the moment, his mind swept away on a confused rollercoaster ride of longing and lust, pleasure and a strange kind of distrustful acceptance.

He whimpered in pleasure, sprawling back onto the bed as Raito's mouth finally descended onto the urgency of his flesh, lips barely touching, kissing lightly then drifting away with a flick of that apparently supremely talented tongue.

"Ah, Raito, don't tease!" the detective begged, bucking his hips upward in supplication. He saw the younger man's glance at him, the taunting smile on his face, then his needy cock was enclosed in the warm, moist aperture he craved and he groaned at the feel of it, lips moving up and down his shaft, tongue caressing him wickedly.

"Please, Raito," L murmured, having no idea what he was asking for at this point. Just that it shouldn't stop, that he could continue to feel that teasing tongue, those demanding lips, moving on him until –

"What?" he asked crossly, as lips and tongue left him abruptly. "Why have you stopped?"

Raito stared at the grumpy detective, eyes alight with something L had never seen there before.

"I'm sorry, Ryuuzaki, was that what you wanted?" The younger man's voice was throaty, seductive. "I thought what you wanted was to – fuck me?"

Afterwards, L decided that was the point at which he officially lost it. He emitted a sound that could be described as nothing but a growl and leapt onto the teasing boy, sending him sprawling across the bed.

"Raito-kun is damn right I want to fuck him!" he exclaimed, reaching down to pull off Raito's pants, then realising he couldn't, as he was lying between the boy's legs. "Damn, fuck!" he muttered, rolling off his alarmed-looking, soon-to-be lover and wrenching fiercely at the offending garment, tossing it away onto the floor.

"Ryuuzaki – your language!" Raito expostulated.

"Fuck my language," L replied tersely, throwing himself back onto the delightful body soon to be his.

"Lube!" Raito squeaked, his breath driven out of him by the new assault.

"For God's sake!" the frustrated detective removed himself from his desirable and annoying companion once more and dived for the bedside drawer, grabbing the tube of lube and spinning off the cap. "Do shut up now, Raito and let me get on with this!"

"Whatever you say," Raito murmured, giving L a look so inviting that the detective felt as if he was about to have an orgasm right there and then. Rather than that, he squirted about half the tubeful of lube onto his fingers and waved them rather menacingly at his partner, who seemed caught somewhere between lust and laughter, but opened his legs obligingly at L's gesture.

"Better," L grunted, peering down to find out where he was supposed to put all this slippery stuff. "Raito should be more obedient like this all the time. Things would progress a lot more smoothly."

"You'd be bored," Raito gave his opinion. "And talking of things progressing smoothly – haah!" he moaned and lay back, eyes half-closing as L's finger entered him.

"Don't worry, this is going to progress very smoothly," L reassured him, pulling out his one finger and hastily inserting two. "I have plenty of lube – you have hand lotion and other cosmetic products if we run out – good God, this is tight!"

"That's why I'm concerned about you putting that huge appendage of yours in there," Raito murmured.

"People do it all the time, Raito-kun, it can't be that difficult," L muttered, trying for three fingers and eliciting a groan of discomfort from his friend. Undaunted, he continued.

"That's enough, just do it," Raito demanded suddenly. "Before I lose interest in the idea altogether."

"That would be unfortunate," L's eyes widened at the thought. So close – and to be denied? It wasn't to be thought of. He positioned himself rapidly between the boy's thighs, directing a rapid squirt of lube from the tube onto his erect and admittedly huge cock, and smeared it quickly along the length. Before Raito could have any more second thoughts, he grabbed the younger man's ankles, lifting them and pushed forward, entering the tight, slippery passage, groaning in pleasure as the clinging heat surrounded him.

"Nhn! No!" Raito moaned, but his hands clasped the detective's arms, pulling him closer and L decided to ignore his protests. He stared down into half-lidded, sex-glazed cinnamon eyes and thrust deeper, making the boy gasp and wince.

"Slow down!" Raito bit his lip, his face pained. "Wait – it's too big."

"I can assure Raito-kun that it is not," L disagreed. "I have seen people take much larger ones on the internet."

"You do know that most of that internet porn is faked?" Raito gazed up severely at the frustrated detective. "Okay, put it in a bit more."

"Hnhh!" L exclaimed, more turned on by the prosaic suggestion than by any of the more exotic encouragements he'd heard in his perusals of internet porn. He slammed his hips forward, impaling himself deeply into the boy's tightness, taking no notice of the cries of dismay his sudden entry caused.

"L – Ryuuzaki! Ow! No! Stop!"

"Too late, Raito," L gasped. "I think you will find you are well and truly penetrated. There is no point in stopping now."

"Ryuuzaki, you bastard." Raito stared up at the older man, his look somewhere between anger, discomfort and amusement. He shifted a little, trying to get comfortable and the movement was enough to make L's breath catch and strip away what little control he had left.

"I'm sorry, Raito," he muttered. "I have to –"

Golden eyes widened, gazing at the wild-haired detective with an expression L couldn't fathom. Then Raito wrapped his legs tightly round his partner's slender waist and nodded.

It was all the encouragement L needed to give an animalistic growl and brace himself against the bed, hips starting to pump in earnest. Losing himself in the sensation, the heat and pressure of Raito's tight, clenching muscles around him. Hearing the boy groan and gasp beneath him, his pained protests changing, as L's relentless thrusts stretched him, into murmurs of almost-pleasure, whimpers of near-delight.

"Tight," L muttered, meaninglessly. "Raito – so tight…" he leaned on one hand and curled the other under the base of the younger man's back, lifting him a little, then stopped dead as Raito gave what could only be called a shriek.

"Raito?" L demanded. "Are you hurt? What did I do?"

"I have no fucking idea," the boy's eyes were aflame, shining. "Just do it again, will you?"

"With pleasure," L replied politely, before withdrawing and pushing into Raito's tightness again, this time eliciting a loud moan.

"More!" Raito writhed on the bed, hands clutching at the detective wildly. "Please, Ryuuzaki, more! Fuck me!"

L, only too happy to oblige, drove himself deeply into the boy's willing body, hips pumping, his stiff shaft filling the boy and driving him to further calls for L to take him, to fuck him deeper, harder, faster. The detective slid his hand from under Raito and enclosed his lover's cock in his fingers tentatively, holding it, stroking it, touch delicate and soft.

"Harder!" Raito obviously didn't need delicate and soft at this point and L tightened his grasp, making the boy cry out and buck his hips toward the detective, pushing himself onto the hard flesh that filled him, his own cock jerking in L's hand, cum spattering out of it over them both. It was too much for L, driven to the edge by Raito's moans and exhortations. He let go of the boy's still spurting member and rammed himself deeper still into the hot slickness of his lover, feeling his release take him over as he came into the boy, thrusting again and again, body shuddering with passion and fulfilment.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Urh, Ryuuzaki, I feel a little light-headed," Raito remarked after some time.

"I'm not surprised," L said, leaning up on his elbows. He stared down at his flushed, gasping, formerly pristine partner in astonishment. Then he smiled.

"I like Raito like this," he declared.

"Hm?"

"He should be like this more often."

"Mhm."

"I will endeavour to make sure that is what happens from now on."

"What?" Raito opened his eyes blearily and stared up at the grinning detective. "What do you say?"

"I said we should have sex more often, Raito," L elucidated. "It suits you."

"Really, now?" Raito pushed himself up to a sitting position, not without difficulty. "It's dark in here, Ryuuzaki, let me open the blinds."

He slipped from the bed, stretching the chain that bound them to its full length as he crossed to the window. Unconscious of the detective's admiring eyes, the exhausted boy gazed out at Tokyo for a moment, then turned and climbed back onto the bed, eyes still blinking from the summer sunlight that streamed into the room. He sighed, then fixed his companion with a penetrating stare.

"It's not really your birthday, is it?" he said.

"My birthday's on Halloween, Raito," L smiled and snuggled against the auburn-haired beauty, wrapping his arms round the boy's appealingly sweat-slicked torso.

"That figures," Raito said, a look of annoyance crossing his perfect features. "So why the lies, L? Why couldn't you just ask me to do this?"

"Where would have been the fun in that?" L widened his eyes in faux innocence, then failed to duck in time as the pillow caught him across the face.

"You manipulative bastard!" Raito's voice came to him, muffled, from under the wad of cloth and feathers now being pressed down onto his head. "You're the one who should be suspected of being Kira, the way you treat people! Like we're all here for your amusement, you psychopath!"

L struggled for breath beneath the pillow, pushed at it wildly, then gave up on that approach. Instead he drew his legs up, then thrust out hard in Raito's direction, catching the teen in the diaphraghm. Raito flew backwards with a gasp of forcibly expelled air.

"Raito-kun is unnecessarily violent again today," L remarked, flinging the pillow to one side and crawling cat-like to where his partner sprawled at the end of the bed, eyes flashing anger.

"Unnecessarily?" Raito pushed himself upwards. "Where you're concerned, I'd say it's very necessary, Ryuuzaki! You lie to me and inveigle me into having sex with you and – mph!"

Raito's tirade was cut short as he was smothered under the surprisingly strong and clinging body of the horny detective, his lips covered with L's own. He uttered a mewl of protest and practically spat the detective away from himself, rolling away toward the edge of the bed.

Unfortunately for Raito, this merely had the effect of situating the undislodged detective atop his back rather than his front. A position which he, as well as L, realised only made him more vulnerable, if the look in his eyes as he gazed over his shoulder was any indication.

"Raito-kun should stop attempting to escape me now," L muttered, reaching forward to clasp Raito's wrists, holding them above his head.

"Fuck you, Ryuuzaki!" Raito exclaimed, attempting futilely to kick the detective.

L paused, looking down at his captive speculatively.

"You knew," he murmured. "I saw it. When you realised – you knew I was lying to you."

"What if I did?" Raito glared up angrily. "Are you thinking I did this because I'm Kira now?"

"No, Kira would not do this," L said. "He wouldn't put himself in such a submissive position."

"Submissive?" Raito writhed vigorously under the detective, struggling to escape and L had to exert all his strength to keep him pinned. "I'm not submissive!"

"No, Raito-kun, indeed you are not," L agreed fervently. "Perhaps I put it badly – I mean, to Kira, what you have done and are about to do might appear that way."

"About to do?" Raito's eyes widened as L's knee prised its way between his legs. "You bastard, Ryuuzaki, you think you can force me to have sex with you?"

"Is Raito-kun saying he did not enjoy himself?" L gasped out as he endeavoured to subdue the wriggling teen into an appropriate position for penetration. "His abandoned expressions and cries of delight and pleas for more would say otherwise, I suggest."

"Hnnh!" Raito, flung back his head, perhaps in an attempt to hide the arousal the detective's words might have engendered in him. L shrugged that thought aside, taking the opportunity to bend and apply his lips and tongue to the exposed length of smooth neck beneath him.

"Be still now, Raito," L murmured, enclosing the boy's slim wrists in one hand, his other heading downward.

"Yes, because you don't enjoy the struggle at all, do you?" Raito remarked sardonically, redoubling his writhing and kicking.

L laughed, quite aware that if Raito had been at all serious about his reluctance to engage in further intimacy, things would be going quite differently. The boy was strong and determined; and in any case, L knew very well that instead of swearing and fighting, he would have appealed to L's better nature. Not that L considered himself to have a better nature; but Raito thought he did and it was just as well if he kept on thinking so. The alternative being him discovering the unholy truth, that the smitten detective found it next to impossible to deny his auburn-haired obsession anything he wanted. Or didn't want, in this case.

He shrugged aside his thoughts and concentrated on positioning himself, pushing up to a kneeling position and grasping Raito's hips tightly.

"At least use some damn lube, L!" the boy cried plaintively.

"But Raito-kun is already lubed up," L said, taking aim. "He has all that cum inside of himself, to grease the slipway, as it were."

"But, L –" Raito's protests degenerated into a howl of what L decided to label passion, as the older man impaled him deeply and thoroughly. He gave Raito no chance to pull away, setting up a fast and steady rhythm that had the boy mewling incoherently within seconds, his head tossing against the coverlet, strands of sweat-dampened auburn hair whipping from side to side.

"Ryuuzaki!" he gasped out. "Please – no! Argh! Stop!"

"Not until I'm finished, Raito," L assured the boy breathlessly. Deciding he'd had enough of the complaining, he tugged his victim onto his hands and knees, then leaned forward, one arm wrapping around Raito's torso, the other reaching up to clasp his hand firmly over the boy's mouth, stifling any further dissent. Then, for distraction, in case Raito decided that biting his fingers was a good idea, he slid his other hand down the boy's body, grasping his cock and pumping it in time to his increasingly forceful thrusts into the slick, hot tightness that ecstatically surrounded him.

"Nhhn! Hahh!" Raito's cries were hoarse and muffled against the detective's hand and L shifted slightly, changing the angle of his attack until he was rewarded by a loud moan of sheer pleasure from his now not-so-unwilling partner. He drove himself hard into the sweating, mewling boy, stimulating his prostate with every thrust, his own breath harsh and uneven as the world contracted around him into nothing but their flesh, the movement, the friction, the point of union. Then he gave a little cry of surprise as Raito's mouth moved over his relaxing hand, lips opening and closing over L's restraining fingers. The detective sighed pleasure as the boy's soft, wet tongue went to work on his fingers, as his lips sucked on them.

"Mhm, Raito's mouth!" L gasped, running his other hand up and down the length of his friend's stiff erection, using his thumb to stimulate its most sensitive spot where the head joined the shaft.

He felt Raito's teeth gently nibbling over his fingers, then the boy's mouth slid off him.

"Harder, Ryuuzaki!" Raito commanded, through long gasps for air. "Do me hard – fast – God damn it, just do me!"

"Hmmh!" L, reduced to incoherency, complied, pulling out of his lover's willing body, then driving his hot, throbbing cock back in deeply. He felt Raito's tongue running over the palm of his hand, licking up to lap at the delicate skin of his wrist, warm moist caresses punctuated by low cries and pleas for more and harder penetration.

"Raito!" he gasped out, feeling climax approaching, unstoppable and overpowering.

"Please, yes, L, don't stop!" Raito begged, pushing himself back against the detective's fierce onslaught, surrounding him, squeezing him in hot, wet tightness.

L gave a cry of delight as the hard member in his hand jerked and pulsed, feeling the splashes of his lover's semen as they shot out, covering his fingers in wet warmth. He buried the fingers of his other hand in Raito's hair, pulling on it as his hips slammed into the boy, driving his spurting cock deeper as he came inside his lover's hot, sweating, writhing body.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Mhm," Raito muttered breathlessly, some time later. He shifted, peering over his shoulder at the happy detective. "Bastard."

"Raito likes it," L said cheerfully. "He likes me and he enjoyed the sex, so what has he to complain about?"

"You lied to me!" Raito gave a whole-body heave, rolling his seducer off him. "You had no need to tell me it was your birthday, you just did it to amuse yourself. To see what you could get me to do, if you made me feel guilty because I hadn't bought you anything."

"Maybe not," L conceded.

"What?" Raito's head tipped to one side in a very L-like pose. "What do you mean, maybe not? That's what you said you did."

"Perhaps," L said, carefully, "I did not ask Raito-kun to do this with me because I thought he would refuse."

"Why would you think that?" Raito's face radiated puzzlement. "You're lying again. You just don't want me to be angry with you, so you're making up some other story. I can't trust you at all, can I?"

L stared at the younger man with a puzzled expression of his own.

"Raito-kun underestimates his own attractiveness, if he thinks that someone such as myself would find it easy to ask him to share sexual intimacy with them," he explained. "I am aware of my own shortcomings as far as conventional ideals of beauty and charisma are concerned."

"Are you serious?" Raito pushed himself up onto his elbow. "Look at you. You're beautiful."

"I'm – what?" L wasn't in the habit of being surprised. He was, in fact, of the rather jaded and cynical opinion that in his short life, he'd seen everything and heard worse. So he was taken aback by the feeling of complete astonishment that filled him now.

"You're the best-looking man I've ever seen," Raito elaborated, face filled with amusement. "Don't you ever look in the mirror, Ryuuzaki? No, don't answer that. I can see you don't, just by the state of your hair."

"I do look in the mirror, Raito, as you know," L protested. "Otherwise I would have a beard because I would never shave."

"I can't imagine that," Raito said, regarding the bemused detective thoughtfully. "I don't think it'd suit you."

"I have worn a false one on occasion," L confessed. "But you're right. I looked like someone who sleeps under a bridge."

"As if you don't always," Raito teased.

"I thought I was beautiful?"

"Yes, but also disheveled. I wish you'd let me sort out your –"

"I see no need to change the way I look," L interrupted hastily. There weren't many things he found irritating about Raito – no, there were a lot of things he found irritating about Raito, but the two he found it most difficult to stop once they began their inexorable progress were his habit of speaking in overly-romanticised clichés and his insistence that L's life would be the better for a hairdo and a pedicure.

"You may not, Ryuuzaki, but I can assure you –"

"I still do not understand," L changed the subject rapidly, "why Raito agreed to do this, even though he believed I was lying to him."

"Maybe I was desperate for sex?" Raito suggested. "Or maybe I saw it as being a way to allay your suspicions of my being Kira?"

"Nonsense, Raito-kun," L said sternly. "Raito-kun is much more likely to get angry with me for manipulating _him_ in order to find out if he's Kira. He would then become angry and hit me, not subject himself to my desires. Also, Raito-kun would never be so desperate for sex that he gave himself to someone he did not like. It's not in his nature."

"Then I think you've answered your own question, Ryuuzaki." Raito leaned back against the pillows, regarding the detective enigmatically. "Obviously, it follows that I must like you and have wanted to do this with you anyway."

L considered this, head on one side, eyes on his gorgeous inamorato, whose face was now tinged with a slightly darker shade than the sex-pink that already attractively tinted it.

"I am prepared to accept that explanation," he said.

"Although," Raito went on, "The scenario I had pictured didn't play out exactly as I planned it."

"Raito-kun thought he would be the dominant partner," L guessed.

"That's what I thought."

"But you have no objection to how it actually happened, it seems."

"Not for now, no," Raito said ambiguously.

"Has Raito-kun ever heard of the concept of birthday bumps?" L switched subjects again, not wanting to get into the question of whether or not, or if ever, Raito would be given a turn as seme.

"Yes." Raito gives the tousle-haired man a stern look. "How old will you be this year?"

"Twenty-five."

"But it's not really your birthday."

"No, Raito-kun, but it will be," L says. "And on that birthday, I will be owed twenty-five incidences of sex. Given that this would be impossible for Raito to provide all at once without severe physical trauma –"

"Or you to perform without developing superpowers –"

"In this case I suggest we adopt a simple interest model, whereby I accumulate a balance of 1.0833 episodes of penetration per month, bringing my total at the present time of 29th July to a rounded figure of 9.479."

"You want to have sex with me nine and a half times?" Raito's eyes widened. "I'm sorry to have to inform you that this fornicational institution has a withdrawal – or rather an insertion – limit of two sessions per day."

"Two?" Chibi-look Mk II appeared and met with absolutely no reaction from the stern-faced teen.

"Two," Raito confirmed. "Although –"

"Mhm? What is it, my Raito?"

"I was just thinking."

"My dear Raito's thoughts are always worth hearing. Please share."

"Something that occurred to me." Raito says.

"Yes?" L lifts his head, regarding the beautiful boy with the beginnings of trepidation as he sees the smirk starting to form on his beloved's face.

"You seem to be rather dismayed at having reached your insertion limit for the day," Raito said, a little sadly. Then his eyes traveled down his own body, L's own helpless not to follow them. He admired the elegant prominence that jutted from his lover's crotch as the boy leaned toward the now-nervous detective before continuing. "My birthday is on the 28th of February."

"Yes?" L shrank back against the pillows, intelligent enough to know when he was in a whole lot of trouble. "And your point is?"

Raito smiled and when he spoke, his voice was low and seductive, reminding L unsettlingly, and rather thrillingly, of his Kira days.

"Ryuuzaki, my sweet," he purred as he grasped the detective's wrists, pinning him to the bed. "You're a genius. Do the math."


End file.
